Is This Destiny?
by HaloGatomon
Summary: What happens when Goku and Vegeta become involved in an accident and are both trapped together? Another story about friendship.


Just a little something I thought of in a dream a few nights ago and the fics I like enjoy writing(yes, I'm very depressing, but I can't help it!)  
  
Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ so you no sue me okie?  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Is This Destiny?  
  
Written By HaloGatomon  
  
Way back when, there were two sworn enemies. These enemies had different ideas and life styles; one lived as the strongest savoir of the planet Earth, the other as a slave to the most powerful creature in the universe. When these two enemies met, their whole lives changed forever. Though they may not have known it at the time, destiny had an interesting and very emotional fate for these two enemies; enemies who would become the best of friends…  
  
"Cheers everyone!"  
"Cheers!"  
All together at Kami's Lookout were the sound of glass gently tapping against glass, cries of laughter and enjoyment, celebrations of plenty. A party for the Z Warriors was taking place; a simple party in which everyone could finally get to relax and have fun together.  
"This was sure a good idea Goku." Krillin said.  
"Yeah, even I have to admit that this party was much better than some of your other ideas." Piccolo added.  
"Thanks a lot." Goku said happily, taking a sip from his glass of champaigne.   
Goku continued drinking for a few seconds, but then looked up and glared at Piccolo having realised what the Namek had just said.  
"Hey wait a minute, what's that supossed to mean?"  
The Z Fighter's laughter echoed through out Kami's Lookout as Goku looked at his friends in confusion, not understanding the humor in what he'd just said. Of course it wasn't what Goku had said that was funny, it was the length of time it had taken him before he said it.  
  
From his spot against a pillar, Vegeta listened to the Z Fighter's laughes and shook his head. Vegeta never enjoyed parties and he hated it even more when it involved all of the Z Warriors getting together. Vegeta shifted his position against the pillar slightly and crossed his arms even more.  
Goku walked past where Vegeta was standing and gazed up at the clear sky.  
"Why aren't you joining in Vegeta?" Goku asked, keeping his eyes at the sky.  
"You know perfectly well why." Vegeta replied in his usual attitude.  
Goku chuckled to himself and turned to face Vegeta.  
"So what?" Goku replied. "Break tradition Vegeta, just for once. Start enjoying yourself, there's no-one here to stop you."  
"And there's no-one here to make me either!" Vegeta growled.  
Goku laughed at Vegeta's come back reply and walked over to where Vegeta was leaning against the pillar.  
"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked.  
"If there is, there soon won't be." Vegeta said, glaring daggers at Goku.  
Goku sighed, giving up on his attempt to make Vegeta have some fun and leaned on the pillar next to the Saiyan Prince.  
"Tell me something Vegeta." Goku said. "Frieza's long gone now, so what reason do you have for not showing your emotions?"  
"If you haven't already noticed Kakarot, I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I do NOT show my feelings for or to anyone. Besides, what makes you think I have any?"  
"Oh I can tell that you have emotions Vegeta." Goku said, glancing at the Saiyan Prince. "But your hiding them. If it's because your afraid of how the others will react, believe me I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see your more friendly side."  
"I already told you Kakarot, I am the Prince and I do not show my emotions to anyone, especially to the likes of you and your little gang!" Vegeta yelled.  
"But you show us anger, why not the other emotions?" Goku asked, putting his hands behind his head. "I mean, anger is an emotion. If I knew you better, I bet you'd really like to show us your emotions to us, but just don't know how to because you haven't done it before."  
"In that case Kakarot, you don't know me at all." Vegeta muttered, getting ready to leave.  
"Hey wait, where are you going Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"None of your buissness." Vegeta replied.  
"But wait Vegeta!" Goku yelled, watching Vegeta powering up. "Wait Vegeta, I still have something to tell you and it's really important!"  
Now normally Vegeta would've ignored Goku and blasted off, but the mention of the word 'important' caught Vegeta's interest some what and the Prince powered down and turned back to Goku.  
"Well, what is it? I haven't got all day." Vegeta said as Goku walked up to him.  
"Let's go some place else." Goku said. "I wanna talk to you about something alone."  
"Fine." Vegeta said.  
Goku used his Instant Transmission and teleported Vegeta and himself to a empty and quiet place next to some tall and very large cliffs.  
"Well, what do you want to tell me that's really important?" Vegeta asked, leaning against the cliff and folding his arms.  
"It is important I tell you this Vegeta, very important and it's something I had to tell you alone." Goku said.  
"Then get on with it and tell me!"  
"Well Vegeta, I just wanted to say that…"  
Before Goku was able to tell Vegeta his important news, both Saiyans heard a loud rumbling sound that was making the earth shake. At first it felt like only a tremor, but the shaking got more violent as the noise got louder closer.  
"What….what is going on?" Vegeta asked, gripping on to the cliif face.  
"Vegeta…it's an earthquake!" Goku yelled, but his words were drowned out by the rumbling noise and the violent shaking.  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled above the noise. "I can't hear you!"  
Goku never got a chance to reply; the cliff that both Saiyans were stading next to started crumbling and falling apart and fell straight for them both.  
Vegeta and Goku started jumping around, desperately trying to avoid the huge chucks of rock flying at them. Using they power to destroy the pieces of rocks was useless since neither of them could stand straight or had enough time to fire their blasts. Goku had just dodged another piece of cliff when he glanced up and gasped; staring at a huge chunk of cliff face that was shooting straight at them.  
"Vegeta, look out!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Vegeta only just managed to hear Goku's scream and he too glanced up and saw the massive rock falling straight at him and Goku. Neither of them had enough time to avoid it and closed their eyes as their whole bodies exploded with pain. The large cliff rock shattered the surface ground and the two Saiyans went tumbling into the huge crack and the smaller rock covering up their only means of escape.  
  
Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout, everyone had bolted for cover inside the temple when the tower began shaking. Everyone was certain that it would fall, but somehow it had managed to survive. One by one, the Z Warriors emerged from the temple.  
"Wow, what a earthquake that was!" Tien said.  
"You can say that again." Krillin said. "I was really sure we were done for it that time. It's kind of ironic really."  
"Hey, where'd dad?!" Goten asked.  
Everyone stopped and turned to Goten who was looking for Goku.  
"Yeah and my dad too?" Trunks added.  
It didn't take long for the Z Fighters to realise that Goku and Vegeta were missing.  
"What do you think has happened to them?" Yamcha asked.  
"Well wherever they are, they're in big trouble." Piccolo said. "I can hardly feel their power levels."  
"Maybe they went to talk alone when the earthquake hit." Gohan said. "We've gotta find them!"  
Without saying another word, Gohan led the Z Warriors in a search for Goku and Vegeta.   
  
In the now covered up chasm, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. Injured and dazed, the Prince slowly sat up and held one hand to his head and moaned. However, a low moaning Vegeta by surprise and he began looking in the direction the sound was coming from. He suddenly remembered…  
"Kakarot!"  
Vegeta scrambled over to where the low moaning sound was coming from and furiously began digging. Vegeta quickly found Goku's battered, beaten and seriously injured form and pulled him from the rocks. Vegeta struggled to drag Goku's injured body away from the rocks which were still moving and tumbling around. In the end, Vegeta decided to find a way out of the sealed up chasm and look for the Z Fighters. Vegeta was about to leave, but Goku grabbed on to his leg.  
"Ve….Vegeta…don't…please don't…leave me here." Goku said weakly.  
"I'm going to find you baka friends Kakarot so just lay still and wait for me to come back with them!" Vegeta said.  
"No please……Vegeta…" Goku whispered. "I…I…I don't wanna…be alone…down here."  
Vegeta stared at Goku for a few seconds, not believing that the taller Saiyan was too afraid to be alone, but relunctantly walked next to him and sat down.  
"Besides….there doesn't…seem to….be any way…out for now…" Goku added.  
"So what now?" Vegeta asked.  
"I guess…we…wait for help…" Goku replied.  
Vegeta glanced over at Goku and saw his injuries.  
"Well those bakas had better hurry up." Vegeta said, sitting next to Goku. "Your injuries are servere Kakarot and you won't last long like this. Maybe I should go…"  
"Please don't Vegeta."  
Vegeta sighed. He couldn't understand why Goku wanted him to stay with him and wait for help to arrive. Vegeta knew that if he blasted his way out, the chasm would collapse and kill them both. Vegeta breathed a heavy sigh and decided to try and stop the bleeding from Goku's wounds.  
  
"Darn it, why is it so hard to find them?!" Gohan cursed.  
"They must both be in life threatening danger if we can hardly sense their power levels." Piccolo said.  
"We just have to find them!" Goten cried.  
"Let's split up and look for them!" Krillin said.   
"Good idea Krillin." 18 said.  
The Z Fighters split up and started searching for the two Saiyan warriors.  
  
Vegeta had managed to stop most of the bleeding by using some cloth from Goku's torn Gi and wrapping it around the wounds. It was then Goku pointed out that Vegeta's left arm was broken so now Vegeta had orange cloth wrapped around his left arm. Vegeta was now leaning against a large rock, holding his injured arm and watching Goku.  
"What were going to tell me Kakarot." Vegeta asked, breaking the silence that had formed between the two Saiyans for over an hour.  
"Hmm, what?" Goku asked, half opening his previously closed eyes.  
"Before we both fell into this chasm, you had something important you wanted to tell me, what was it?" Vegeta asked, slightly more irritated.  
"Oh that." Goku said, smiling. "I just wanted to say that I think you've come a really long way from what you used to be like Vegeta, you know when we first met? You may not know it or not want to admit it but you have changed, in fact you've changed quite a lot."  
Goku turned to Vegeta who was know staring hard at him, slightly in disbelief.  
"That's it? That's all you wanted to tell me?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yep." Goku replied cheerfully.  
Vegeta sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Some times Kakarot, I can't believe what a Baka you are." Vegeta growled. "I can't believe we are now trapped down here all because you wanted to say that you think I've changed."  
"I didn't want to say it in front of the others cause I know that's what you hate more than anything." Goku said.  
"No Kakarot, what I hate more than anything is you, brainless baka." Vegeta yelled.  
Yet again, another unpleasant silence followed. Vegeta, now in a very bad mood, leaned back against the large rock and sulked. Goku sighed heavily and closed his weary eyes, once again going deep into Vegeta's bad book. Little did Vegeta know how much he was gonna regret saying those harsh words.  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, but when he finally did wake up it had now become very dark and very cold. In the darkness, Vegeta could only just see Goku's silent form. Thinking more of himself, since he was still in his bad mood, Vegeta fired a small Ki blast at some fallen bits of wood close to him which burst into flames making a fire. Vegeta leaned back against the large rock and was about to go back to sleep, but then he heard Goku let out a heavy sigh. Vegeta turned and looked over at Goku's form, which was now more visible due to the light of the fire.  
"Vegeta…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Goku finally spoke. "I was only think of you, I know you don't like it when I take about your personality in front of the others that's why I wanted to tell you in private, I didn't know this was gonna happen."  
At first Vegeta kept silent, but after a few seconds he spoke.  
"Yeah, I guess you were."  
"I don't blame you for hating me Vegeta, I am a baka most of the time." Goku said.  
Vegeta was about to say something, but then decided to remain silent.  
"I was just thinking about all our old battles." Goku said after a few more minutes silence. "Like when we first met, remember that fight?"  
"How could I forget?" Vegeta said. "It was the only time I beat you."  
"No it wasn't, you beat me in the Majin fight." Goku said.  
"I prefer not to count that fight, for obvious reasons."  
"Oh, okay." Goku sighed. "Well back to when we first met, that battle exists in my mind as clear as though it happened yesterday."  
"Yeah, mine too."  
"I still haven't forgiven you for crushing both my legs you know."  
"You amuse me Kakarot, you don't even know how to hate so how could you forgive me when you never hated me in the first place?"  
"I can hate people Vegeta and I have hated people, that's what scared me."  
"Yeah, like you hated Frieza."  
"Yes, he was the first that I truly hated."  
"You can't of hated him that much! You gave him a chance to escape! What kind of fool would let someone they truly hate escape?"  
"Obviously, me. But that changed when the Androids, especially Cell, showed up."  
"Yes, I have to admit that you did change."  
"So did you. You and Bulma got together and Trunks was born, you allowed Mirai Trunks to go into the hyperbiolic time chamber with you to train, and when Cell killed Mirai Trunks, you finally understood how much you cared about him, even though you never wanted to admit it."  
"That period in time seems a blur to me."  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised."  
"Your not surprised at anything Kakarot."  
Another tense silence followed. Vegeta glanced over at Goku who's eyes were flickering closed. Vegeta sighed to himself, stood up and walked over to Goku. He then picked up Goku and put him on the ground right next to the fire opposite of where he was sitting, so that he would stay warm. Vegeta then sat back down, but didn't lean back against the rock. He started at Goku and then stared at the fire which was burning brightly now. Vegeta seemed to see something in the fire, something he'd been avoiding for a very long time. Though Vegeta had been avoiding the truth of the face in the fire, he knew it was the truth and he was now learning to accept it. As Vegeta continued to stared, he suddenly became aware of a humming sound. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku humming to himself. The taller Saiyan then began singing words of a song.  
  
And when there is evil  
And when it seems all hope is lost  
I'll be your courage  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your light to lead you through the darkness of the night  
  
"What's that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
"Huh? What's what?" Goku replied quietly.  
"What are you singing?"   
"Oh, just a song I made up, a song about friendship." Goku replied.  
Goku continued to sing.  
  
Here I am  
There's nothing to fear  
There I'll be  
Never leaving your side  
You may not have known it  
But deep down inside  
I'll always be your friend forever on eternity's path  
Oh tell me  
Is this destiny?  
  
As Goku continued singing, the words seemed to already exist in Vegeta's mind, but he had been pushing them aside for so long; he thought he had gotten rid of them but now he knew that they had always been there, ready to come alive at the first verse. Now, in the dark chasm, the sound of two Saiyans' singing could be heard as Vegeta joined Goku is the song.  
  
I kept hiding away  
I never thought it was possible  
Were we really friend all this time?  
Now I know just what you really are to me  
And when there is evil  
And when it seems all hope is lost  
I'll be your courage  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your light to lead you through the darkness of the night  
  
Here I am  
There's nothing to fear  
There I'll be  
Never leaving your side  
You may not have known it  
But deep down inside  
I'll always be your friend forever on eternity's path  
Oh tell me  
Is this destiny?  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta fell silent after that. However, amazingly, Vegeta didn't feel embarrassed or afraid anymore.   
"You can go Vegeta." Goku said.  
"What?"  
"You can go to get help now Vegeta." Goku replied. "I know that your not afraid anymore so I'm not afraid. You're my friend Vegeta and I know that you'll never leave me no matter what happens."  
Vegeta nodded, jumped to his feet and began looking around for an exit. Suddenly, in the darkness, he saw a small opening just large enough for him to get through and get help. Vegeta ran up to small crack then turned one last time to check Goku.  
"Listen Kakarot, what I said earlier, about me hating you more than anything, well…it…I…..it wasn't true. I didn't mean what I said okay?"  
Vegeta waited for a reply, but none came. He did want to go back and check Goku, but he knew he had to find the other Z Fighters.  
"Kakarot, you're my friend too."  
Vegeta then disappeared off through the darkness of the chasm to get help.   
Goku, eyes closed, smiled contently to himself.  
  
Now I know the real answer  
This is my destiny  
  
Vegeta finally climbed out of the deep chasm and out into the sunlight. Vegeta laid on the ground for a few seconds, gasping for breath, then blasted into the air to find the others. Tuning his senses, it didn't take him long to locate them; they were heading straight for him. After a few minutes of flying, Vegeta found Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Krillin.  
"Daddy!" Trunks cried in delight, releaved to see his father safe.  
"Vegeta, what happened? Where's Goku?" Krillin asked.  
"Kakarot is still trapped, in a deep chasm. I came..for help." Vegeta said quickly. "To the south of here…must hurry…needs help fast…"  
Vegeta barely said the last words as he finally succumbed to complete exhaustion and slipped into unconsciousness; hearing Goku's voice sing the last two lines to the song in his mind.  
  
Shafts of light streamed through the curtains of his unconscious state and he stirred, flickering his eyes open. At first, all he could see was pure white light which blinded him. Eventually, everything started to come into focus. Among the objects and light slowly beginning to come into focus, he noticed a figure's face in the corner of his eyes and he slowly turned to face the person.  
"Vegeta? Are you awake?"  
Instantly, he recognised the voice.  
"Bul…Bulma?"  
Bulma was standing over Vegeta who had finally awoken from his unconscious state. She smiled, nodded and then broke down into quiet sobs.  
"I'm so glad your okay Vegeta." Bulma said inbetween sobs. "I was so worried about you, we all were."  
"We?" Vegeta muttered.  
He then turned his head and saw the other Z Fighters asleep in chairs and on the window frame on the opposite side of the room.  
"Where are we?"  
"We're at the hospital now." Bulma replied. "You fell unconscious when you found Piccolo and the others. We thought we were going to lose you; your injuries were more serious than you had thought. You had massive internal wounds, like Goku did."  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta thought, his mind snapping back into reality.  
Vegeta tried to sit up fast, but this only added more pain to himself.  
"Easy Vegeta." Bulma said, grabbed on to Vegeta and supporting him. "Don't make any sudden movements."  
"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded. "Tell me, where is he?"  
Vegeta stared long and hard into Bulma's eyes which were starting to overfill with even more tears. It suddenly hit Vegeta that something terrible had happened, not that what had happened already wasn't terrible, but this was even worse.  
"Vegeta…"  
"Kakarot?"  
Bulma began sobbing again.  
"He's…he's gone Vegeta."  
Vegeta felt like something had stabbed something right through his chest. His worst fears, they had come true.  
"Wha…what?"  
"Goku…he's gone Vegeta." Bulma replied between sobs and cries. "Piccolo told Goten and Trunks to bring you here while he, Krillin and Gohan went to find Goku, but by the time they found him…it…was…too late."  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled, making all the other Z Fighters jump. "HE CAN'T BE! KAKAROT CANNOT BE DEAD!"  
"I'm sorry Vegeta…" Bulma whispered.  
"THIS CAN'T BE REAL! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vegeta yelled, grasping Bulma's arms hard. "I WORKED TOO HARD TO SAVE HIM!"  
"Vegeta, Goku's injuries were too severe." Piccolo said. "Even if we had found you a lot sooner, there was nothing that could've been done for him."  
Piccolo's words slammed right into Vegeta. It finally dawned on him. The true reason why Goku didn't want to be alone, it wasn't because he was afraid, it was because…  
"He knew."  
"Huh? What do you mean Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.  
"Kakarot! He knew all the time! He knew he was dying and that's the real reason he wanted me to stay with him! It wasn't because he was afraid like he told me, it was because he didn't want me to find help sooner to save him. He knew!" Vegeta yelled. "I should've listened to my instincts! I knew Kakarot's reason for not wanting to be alone wasn't the true reason! I should've known!"  
This time, it was Bulma's turn to grasp Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, calm down and stop blaming yourself! There was nothing you or any of us could've done!" Bulma said.  
Then, without warning, Vegeta's anger turned into that of disbelief and sorrow.  
"No…it…it wasn't just that he knew." Vegeta muttered. "He knew he was going to die so he made me stay with him not only to stop me from trying to save his life, but to show me what true friendship really meant."  
The other Z Fighters stood in awe. They weren't quite sure what Vegeta meant, but they understood most of what he was saying.  
Bulma stared at Vegeta as silver tears began to fill his eyes. She hugged him tightly and all the Fighters joined in the sorrow and grief at Goku's passing.  
  
It was a full 2 months later. Vegeta was standing alone on a high cliff watching the sunset. It was something he would never usually do, but ever since Goku died he had always done it every evening.   
Bulma walked up to Vegeta and gently wrapped her arms around his neck and gently laid her head on his back.  
"He never knew."  
"Huh? What's that?" Bulma asked.  
"Kakarot…he…he never knew what I finally thought of him in the end. He never heard me. My words came too late, far too late and now he'll never know the truth." Vegeta replied sadly.  
"Did you tell him the truth before you left him to find help?" Bulma asked.  
"Yes, but he had probably gone by then. I called to him, he didn't answer." Vegeta said.   
"No Vegeta, he will have known." Bulma said as Vegeta looked at her in a confused way. "I doubt Goku died at that time. I think he passed away at the very end. Besides, Goku wouldn't have missed what you said for anything. He knew how important it meant to you. Goku knows you better than you know yourself. Goku would've heard you and he would've known."  
Vegeta smiled and hugged Bulma hard. Together, they both watched as the finally disappeared over the horizan and the darkness descended.   
"The stars are really bright tonight Vegeta." Bulma said, looking at the shimmering stars all around them in the night's sky.   
"Bulma." Vegeta said.  
"Yes?"  
Vegeta pointed up to a star right in the middle of the sky above them. It was shining more brightly than any of the other stars.  
"Vegeta…it's…him…it's really Goku." Bulma said.  
"Kakarot…my friend."  
As a response, the star shimmered in reply. 


End file.
